


With Friends Like Ours, Anywhere is Home

by snowfallen



Category: PVRIS (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Reality, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Cute Ending, Depression, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-Break Up, Sad, Smut, ashley is trying to get over an ex, it's a lil sad at the beginning and middle but overall it's pretty cute and mushy, jenna really likes lynn's face and wants to score that, joshler are awkward and cute, this has the third pov of four people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallen/pseuds/snowfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is more broken than he lets on, Josh may or may not fall in love too quickly, Ashley is too scared to leave her roots, and Jenna moves too quickly after being heart broken.</p>
<p>In the end, everyone finds a way to come together, and sometimes, it may even be in a 24/7 bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Friends Like Ours, Anywhere is Home

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is shorter than some other stuff but I swear it's my baby. It's supposed to be like an unofficial POV switch story of four people and I think it turned out pretty well. I hope you guys like this because I feel like I'm missing out on a few things but it seems complete soooo. I hope no one complains about me posting stuff so quick but my mind works really fast so I always have ideas and stuff. ALSO, I didn't capitalize my titles on purpose which Idk why I did that, but it starts now with capitals. Okay, read on! :)

Tyler forgets when he stopped smiling at everything without noticing and started smiling only to let others think he was still the happy boy that walked the streets with pep in his step. Or when he looked both ways before crossing to walking forward without caring if he got hit by a car or not. It's the little things that no one notices that makes Tyler feel like he's teetering over the edge of a cliff.   
  
He's not sure why he feels like the way he does. The butterflies in his stomach soon disintegrated into vomit and in came the anxiety. The cheery voice inside his head telling him to always add red roses to his drawings started telling him to add red lines on his skin.   
  
There's no real reason to why he is depressed. It just happened, and he forgets how or when. He was happy, and then he wasn't. It almost scares him from how little he remembers before he became sad. He forgot the feelings of the happiness flowing throughout his body to his little fingertips.   
  
So when he makes his way to the bar, all unhappy and ready to jump off a bridge and descend into the freezing, cold water, otherwise known as his death, he isn't expecting much except for a drunken mind to make it look like an accident. But nothing will ever be an accident then.   
  
He just doesn't want this one last night to be his worst. He wants his twenty-seventh birthday to be amazing, knowing that in the morning of tomorrow, he's not promised or guaranteed to be there. A bar in it's whole self doesn't seem all great, but hey, it's his birthday and he's gonna cry in a puddle of beer and other drinks if he wants to.   
  


**•°•**   
  


Josh's fingers feel as if they could break off in this ice cold temperature. He's pretty sure his heart has even frozen and is gaining cracks in it, despite having one of the biggest and warmest hearts anybody knows of. It's just a major contrast from the LA heat which he's been living in since forever. It's time he visits back to his hometown, Columbus, Ohio, though.   
  
The only reason he's here is to visit family and his friend, Ashley, who's visiting from New Jersey. The two have been friends since he was seventeen and she was sixteen, Ashley having come over to see one of her cousins who happened to be a neighbour of Josh's. Ten years later and they're still as good of friends as ever.  
  
Ashley said that the bar they were going to was calmer than what's seen in the movies, plus the bartenders are always nice. Josh never experienced any of the bars here considering he moved out when he could, not being of age to drinking anything anyways.   
  
He kind of hates not having his car to take him places though, and his parents took the others so his only chance was to walk. It's not settling walking down a sort of empty pitch black street with the only light being provided from a few lights on the buildings. It scares him when his message alert goes off.  
  
 **ASHLEY 9:34 PM**  
  
 _Did u forget your way around columbus or something where r u_  
  
 **JOSH 9:34 PM**  
  
 _Excuse me but I forgot how cold it got here! I'm freezing to death!_  
  
 **ASHLEY 9:35 PM**  
  
 _Oh well sorry. Hurry up and don't die pls_  
  
He rolls his eyes with a sigh, tucking his phone back in his pocket and making his way around a corner.

 

**•°•**

 

"I swear he's on his way. Josh has always been a slow ass," Ashley grunts. Jenna smiles and nods at her words, the excuses herself to buy more drinks from the cute bartender across from where they're sitting. 

Ashley's happy that after nine years of not seeing her best friend aside from skype calls and phone talks that they'll be seeing each other again. Josh keeps her stable and is always there -not physically, but you get it- for her. 

And she's been in this bar for three hours now. Jenna joined her at eight, crying because her now ex-boyfriend broke up with her little less than an hour before. Now they're waiting for Josh. In a bar.  
  
She's been pouting in the times where she isn't talking to Jenna, the cute bartender, or chugging down her fruity alcohol drinks. It seems like such a sad life for her, because she wanted to make something of herself for her parents. Which maybe she did make something of herself if a down in the dumps bum counts.   
  
Her phone vibrates on the bar counter, and she slides her finger across the screen and reads the screen just as Jenna pops back to her side.  
  
 **JOSH 9:57 PM**  
  
 _Coming in rn_  
  
Ashley smiles, shutting off her phone and turning her stool around. The red hair is immediately noticeable, and she calls him over as soon as she does see him. It's almost pointless considering the seasonal Christmas music is playing loudly.  
  


**•°•**   
  


"Jenna, this is Josh, my friend from long ago. And Josh, this is my cousin, Jenna," Ashley says. Jenna holds her hand out for the red head who happily takes it and shakes her hand.   
  
Jenna groans inwardly when the two get very involved in one of their conversations, but it seems to be about aliens. She doesn't understand what could be so interesting, so she swivels her stool around to keep her eyes on the pretty brunette bartender.   
  
She doesn't know what she identifies as yet, not one much for titles no matter how much security they produce. She just likes pretty people, and this girl is very pretty; long brown hair sweeped to the side, and one of her eyebrow has two little rows cut out in it. Jenna wasn't aiming to get with somebody tonight, but who knows. She's still upset from earlier.  
  
Creepy could be a much defined term for how much time Jenna has spent staring at the girl, but she can't help it. All she does is call the girl over again, rubbing her finger over the rim of her glass while asking for another Astro Pop.  
  
"Sure," The bartender smiles. Jenna notes that she has a pretty smile. The bartender's eyes drift over to Ashley and Josh who are indulged in a different conversation now, "What are friends for, huh?" She chuckles. Jenna nods with a tight smile.  
  
"They haven't seen each other in a while; it's pretty understandable," She shrugs. The bartender slides another Astro Pop onto the counter and Jenna begins to sip on it, "Maybe I'll find better company later," She hums, smiling from how good her beverage tastes.  
  
"Maybe so," The brunette says, winking when she turns around to go serve other people.   
  


**•°•**   
  


Tyler isn't surprised by how crowded the bar is, it's twenty-four days until Christmas for chrissake. Maybe a room full of drunkenly happy and sad people will make Tyler feel better about himself because he's not going to feel alien to the whole depressed situation.   
  
The problem that takes place honest to God sucks though. Because as soon as Tyler takes his third step in, someone bumps into him from behind and he ends up pushing drinks out of another guy's hands onto the ground. This is possibly the worst birthday he's had already.  
  
He's about to cry when the red head who bumped into grabs onto his shoulders, but it goes away when a feeling of shock replaces it because the guy smiles softly at him, "Hey, it was an accident, yeah? That's alright."   
  
"O-oh, but I can pay for another glass," Tyler quickly says. The guy shakes his head, taking his hands off of Tyler and walking over to a booth where a pink haired girl is at. He sighs, walking over and sitting on a stool beside a blonde. He calls a bartender from the right side over, ordering a drink.  
  
The blonde beside him looks at him when he sips his drink through a straw. The sight is pitiful to be honest, Tyler doesn't have it in him to care. He feels dead, and he might as well look as he feels.   
  
"It's been a rough night, okay? Can you stop staring?" He snaps, pulling from his drink and turning to face the blonde.   
  
"Alright snappy-Sue. I was gonna ask if you're alright, but I guess the bags around your eyes explain enough," She mutters, tipping her head back while taking a drink. Tyler notices that her eyes are directed towards one of the left side bartenders. Maybe the head tip is on purpose, then.  
  
"I suspect that you aren't just here to flirt with bartenders. What else are you here for?" Tyler asks plainly. The blonde begins to choke on her drink making that brunette bartender giggle. He flinches when the glass slams against the counter, cringing at the way she glares at him so openly.  
  
She takes a deep breath in and then directs her attention towards the guy who's drink he spilt earlier, and the girl too, "They left me to chat about each other's lives, probably repeating things they've said over skype. I guess if I saw a friend in person after nine or so years, I'd do the same," She sighs, taking another moutful of her drink, "Oh, and I became an ex about four hours ago. Just feels shitty to be left out."  
  
"I understand the feeling," Tyler mumbles. There's an empty silence between them, even if they have people talking all around them and _"Winter Wonderland"_ playing through the speakers. No part of this winter is a wonderland, Tyler thinks.   
  
The blonde looks like she wants to ask what's up with Tyler, but he's already walking away to the dance floor.

 

**•°•**   
  


"It's been so lonely in New Jersey. I'd move, but I'm not sure I have it in me to leave," Ashley sighs, twirling the straw in her drink around. She had watched the guy bump into Josh and spill their drinks earlier, but luckily, with the wink of an eye and an index finger trailing down a guy's arm, flirtations can work wonders on drunk strangers.   
  
"That's what I thought at first, but LA was needed. I had to get out of this place," Josh says. Ashley frowns and props her chin upon her palm. New Jersey was always _old_ to her, and she wanted _new_ to come in. Something always seemed to be keeping her inside the state though.   
  
"It's just been a long time, you know? I didn't pack my bags and leave as soon as it was legal. I've been too chicken shit to leave my family," She says, sipping on more of her drink to keep her voice from shaking. It wouldn't be the time to cry, she gets that, "I wish I was like you."  
  
Josh chuckles dryly, "No, Ash, you really don't. I'm not how I used to be before I left."  
  
"You don't seem much different. You're still a little fragile puppy, as far as I know," She grins, reaching up and ruffling Josh's hair. He groans, pulling away and looking to the side. The brunet who spilt his drink just left his spot beside Jenna, and she looks confused. He keeps his eyes on the brunet though.  
  
"Well, maybe one day you'll make the move, and it'll be worth it. It just needs time," Josh mumbles.   
  
Ashley smirks, stirring around her drink again while watching Josh, "When are you going to make your move, then?" She asks with playfulness. Josh turns back to her and shakes his head and threads his fingers through his hair.   
  
He puts more alcohol on his tongue, swallowing down the sour but sweet taste with a cringe, "Already have, babe," He says confused. Ashley tsks at him.  
  
"I meant with your boy toy, over there," She gestures towards the brunet from earlier. Josh's eyes widen and he sticks his tongue out at her, making her laugh, "You should buy him a drink," She suggests.  
  
Josh bites his lip, sliding out of his seat.

 

**•°•**

 

"Tonight just isn't my night, I suppose!" Jenna whines to the cute bartender. The blonde is pretty sure that she's borderlining drunk and is just in the tipsy stage. It should wear off soon though, "First I get broken up with, my friends leave me, and now I just had to listen to Ashley request a drink be taken over to that stupid brunet, and I don't even know your name," She groans.  
  
The bartender chuckles, clearing up Jenna's part of the counter, "It's Lynn. But, I'm sorry your night is going so bad. If I could help out, I would," Lynn says sympathetically. Jenna almost says _"Your face is making up for it"_ but that would be inappropriate and quite embarrassing.   
  
"A Cosmopolitan will help in this time of need," Jenna says. Lynn nods, fixing up the drink for her. She's almost shocked when the brunet takes place beside her again, but this time with a drink, "Fancy drink you have there," She snarls.   
  
The brunet turns to her with a disgusted expression, "You didn't order this for me, did you?" He asks, placing his drink on the counter. Jenna thinks she hears Lynn snort from the other side of the counter when she fake gags.  
  
"Of course not," She rolls her eyes, "Ashley did; the pink head in the booth," And it almost makes Jenna wanna puke when the brunet turns to Ashley and his eyes begin to sparkle or something, and a soft smile comes up, "Aw, you have a crush or something?"   
  
The brunet turns to face Jenna again, shaking his head and sipping on his drink, "No. I don't swing for girls, sorry," He mutters. Jenna's eyes widen, because he must have been looking at Josh instead.   
  
Jenna stands up from her seat, and she knows it must look bad considering he just admitted to being gay, "Hold on, I'll be back, I have to go do some talking," She says, and as she steps away she hears a _"Take your time"_ from the guy.   
  
When Jenna gets to their booth, she slides in next to Josh, wide eyes at Ashley, "Why the hell did you buy that dude a drink?" Jenna questions. Ashley looks up at the blonde with a bored expressions, "He's gay, and you ordered him a drink."  
  
Ashley bursts out laughing, then Jenna hears Josh groan beside her, "Josh was supposed to, but he was too nervous. I did it for him, but imagine how lucky he would have gotten if he did buy it!" Ashley laughs. Josh reaches over the table and places his hand over Ashley's grin because she's being way too loud.  
  
"Jesus, Ash, announce my poor luck on getting someone in bed with me to the whole world, why don't you?" Josh spits. Ashley rolls her eyes, pulling Josh's hand away from her mouth.   
  
Jenna slides out of the booth, grabbing onto Josh's arm and pulling him out with her, "You're going to explain to him all of this, and get his name too. It's better knowing the name of someone that you're pining over; I would know," She instructs, turning the red head around and pushing him towards the brunet.   
  
She sighs when Josh stumbles.  
  


**•°•**

 

Josh doesn't have his courage with him, maybe it will come back when he gets intoxicated enough. But sitting down next to the brunet who he meant to buy a drink for is almost crippling his confidence.   
  
And it seems that Ashley and Jenna have formed a group chat that he's supposed to keeps tabs on while trying to pick up a cute brunet as well.   
  
 **ASHLEY 10:30 PM**  
  
 _Have u said hi yet??_  
  
 **JENNA 10:30 PM**  
  
 _What's his name, Joshifer?_  
  
 **ASHLEY 10:31 PM**  
  
 _Wtf is a Joshifer_  
  
"You can say hello, you know? Instead of checking your phone," The guy says. Josh turns off his phone, staring at him with slightly wide eyes. The red head nods quickly, making the brunet chuckle quietly.  
  
"So, um, my friend bought you a drink earlier - but only because I was too nervous to," Josh explains. He sees a smile grow on the brunet's face, and then Josh is holding out his hand, "I'm Josh! Nice to meet you, even though you made me spill my drinks," He chirps.   
  
"I'm Tyler," The guy says. Josh breathes out a sigh of relief, because he really does look like such a Tyler, and that really is a nerdy, middle school thing to say, but it's so true, "I guess the blonde went over to inform you that I'm gay?" He asks.  
  
Josh nods, smiling but trying not to cringe from embarrassment, "Y-yeah. Sorry you had to deal with Jenna, too. I don't think she likes me very much either," He sighs. Tyler pats his shoulder and then kisses his cheek, and Josh's cheeks are turning as red as his hair. It gets an adorable chuckle out of Tyler though, and that's enough.  
  
Josh chokes on his saliva and begins to cough when Tyler says: "You can text your friends what my name is now and stuff; you aren't very good at hiding your messages," Josh nods and pulls out his phone while Tyler shakes his head with a smile.  
  
 **JOSH 10:42 PM**  
  
 _His name is Tyler and I think I'm in love_  
  
Okay, so, for Tyler, maybe coming to a bar wasn't the best option. He's being given reasons to stay alive rather than to wallow in his sadness. This Josh guy who he's suddenly made an acquaintance with is awfully cute, and Tyler kind of likes him.   
  
Tyler sighs happily when Josh leaves for a moment to tell Ashley and Jenna that he probably won't be seated with them for a long while. Then the bartender is coming up to him and starts wiping down the area with a rag.  
  
"That Josh guy is cute, right? I think he is," Tyler mumbles. The bartender gives him a weird look, nodding nonetheless, "I hope he'd stay, but he probably just wants a one time thing. That's how it always is."  
  
"Live every night like it's your last, but don't use it as an excuse to be stupid and get yourself killed or hurt," The bartender smiles at him, then walks off. Tyler's almost laughing at the irony, because he's almost positive that this will be his last night. Sometimes not even the tiniest wonders of happiness can overpower Tyler's darkness.   
  
Josh comes back then, placing his hand on Tyler's back and smiling at him when he turns around in the stool. Tyler smiles back at him, then Josh asks: "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Tyler snorts, "You mean grind and basically have dry sex on the dance floor? Okay," He says, standing up and feeling proud when Josh laughs hard enough that tears come rolling down his cheeks. Soon, Tyler's smile turns to a soft expression, and he slowly reaches Josh's empty hand with his own. He goes to only lock pinkies, looking up shocked when Josh holds his whole hand.  
  
"Don't be shy, sweetheart," Josh grins, pecking Tyler's cheek and the dragging him to the dance floor.  
  


**•°•**

  
"Do you see that?" Jenna scoffs while watching Tyler and Josh act all cutesy and holding hands, "I was the one wanting a nice time tonight. This isn't fair," She pouts. Her expression becomes happier when First Date by Blink-182 comes on.   
  
"Let him have his fun. He'll be back in LA in no time, then you can get lucky yourself," Ashley says as if she just came up with the greatest solution ever. Jenna will admit that she never credits Ashley like she should.   
  
"I will. But just imagine the conversation they'll have when they want to go to one another's house; you know Josh is with his parents," Jenna smirks softly. Ashley has to think about it for a second before laughing. Then Jenna notices Ashley looking down at her empty drink and then to the bar, "It's a freaking drink, go get one. I'll be fine by myself for a little while, I may even go and flirt," She says. Ashley chuckles and nods at Jenna, leaving to get another drink.  
  
Jenna frowns afterwards because she's all alone. She throws her head back until it hits the back of the booth. She scans the room of people around the place, trying to see if anybody's free. Most people should be if they're at a bar. An idea pops in her head that leads to pulling out her phone and opening up the texts to a certain ex, Alex Babinski.  
  
 **JENNA 11:25 PM**  
  
 _You're one in a billion, thanks for giving me the billion variety to choose from now_  
  
She turns off her phone and takes a large gulp of her drink, standing up and heading to the dance floor. She's sliding in front of a guy in no time, reaching behind and latching her fingers around the back of his neck. It makes her feel uneasy because she keeps imagining the one who broke up with her today, and she grinds back harder while trying to push away each memory. The guy's hands grab onto her hips to steady her, she smiles even though she wants to cry. 

Jenna doesn't want this.   
  
She pulls away from the guy, hearing him yell a _"What the fuck?"_ as she runs away and towards the restrooms. She skips the first stall because she hears panting and moaning in there, it makes her even more sick. She falls to her knees and places her elbows against the nasty toilet lid. Her head tips forward as all of the alcohol she's consumed comes out and goes into the toilet.  
  
There's a set of hands grabbing her hair and brushing it back while she vomits and tears roll down her cheeks. Another set of hands rub her back and when she's done, she sits flat on her bottom and hiccups while she cries. There's puke around her mouth that Ashley wipes off with a piece of toilet paper and throws it into the toilet.  
  
Josh, Tyler, and Ashley are all in the restroom. The people who were having sex in there aren't there anymore. Jenna feels lightheaded and she can't properly see because of how glossy her eyes have become.  
  
"What happened, Jen?" Josh asks quietly, getting on his knees in front of her. He places a hand on her cheek and rubs it with his thumb. She leans into the touch, hiccuping again a few times again. She doesn't want to talk because her words will come out shaken and broken, "Jenna?" Josh whispers.  
  
"I tried d-dancing with another g-guy," Jenna breathes in when all of them nod, "I felt A-Alex's hands on me. But they weren't. I-I felt sick," And that's all that she can say at the moment. Ashley sighs and pulls Jenna closer so they're hugging, and Josh moves back to Tyler is, outside of the tiny stall.  
  
"Let's get out of this nasty rest room and go home, yeah?" Ashley suggests. Jenna nods and stands up with the help of Ashley.   
  
When all of them get back to the main area of the bar, Lynn is walking up to them and frowns when seeing Jenna's state, waving to the others, "My shift is over. I suspect this one needs to go home, I can drive you," She says. Ashley smiles and looks to the others.  
  
"Me and Ty are going to hang out a bit longer," Josh says. Tyler nods afterwards. The three say their goodbyes and then they're off.   
  


**•°•**

 

"I'm not really sure that I want to hang out at the bar for the rest of the night, Josh," Tyler says. Josh smiles at the brunet, taking his hand and walking out into the chilly Ohio weather. Tyler's eyebrows furrow because why are they walking in the middle of winter time.  
  
"I don't have a car, but it's been a while since I've been in Ohio. I guess walking can't hurt unless we get frostbite, right?" Josh says jokingly. Tyler nods along with a grin, tugging his sweater sleeves with his hands. Josh reaches down and locks his fingers with Tyler's, both of their cheeks red because of the action and because of the cold, "Tell me about yourself, Tyler," Josh says.  
  
"Uh, am I supposed to lie and make it sound like I'm interesting, or?" He trails off. Josh chuckles, looking over and shaking his head. The red head's eyes look towards the brunet's chapped lips, almost the color of Josh's hair because of the temperature. Each breath produces a cloud of cold fog. Tyler's beautiful, Josh thinks.   
  
"I think you're pretty interesting, and I only met you around not even two hours ago," Josh mumbles. Tyler looks at Josh who's still looking at him, and both pause walking down the snow covered sidewalk. Josh sighs, "We should keep moving so we don't lock up," He smiles softly. Tyler nods quickly, continuing walking down the path.  
  
"I'm Tyler Joseph and it's my birthday," Tyler whispers after a while of silence. Josh's eyes widen, looking down to see Tyler biting the end of his left sweater sleeve. Josh pulls Tyler over to the side when he sees a slide and two swings surrounded by benches. They're a distance from the bar now, luckily.  
  
Josh sits on a swing while Tyler climbs backwards up the steps to the slide. He sits so his legs are swinging in front of the ladder, and Josh swings lightly, "Why didn't you tell me?" Josh asks. Tyler shakes his head and rubs his nose with a sleeve to keep it warmer.  
  
"I had only met you tonight. Didn't think it was important, thought you'd want my body and then ditch me," He says quietly. Josh's expression seems that he's offended, and suddenly Tyler feels bad. He made the worst assumptions about someone who he knows could be one of the best people he'll ever meet, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright, I understand," Josh says, "But may I ask what you were doing at a bar instead of hanging out with your family and friends?" He asks.   
  
Tyler gulps. He doesn't know if he wants to tell Josh everything just yet. There doesn't seem to be much to lose, so he goes for it almost reluctantly, "I was going to get a little bit tipsy, and uh, walk to a bridge," He mumbles, "I was going to end it. I-I'm not a happy person, Josh."  
  
"I didn't plan on getting close to anyone, tonight," He says.  
  
Josh looks down, rubbing his hands together and standing up. He walks over to the slide, hearing Tyler gasp when he steps on the first ladder step to be face to face with Tyler, and they're really close. The red head places his hands on Tyler's cheeks. Both of them are breathing their cold air into each other's mouths making their faces even more red.  
  
"I'm glad we got close," Josh smiles lightly.  
  
"You shouldn't be. I'm not a good person. I h-have too many flaws, and you're basically perfect. You're so nice and I just- I'm not," Tyler says shakily, reaching up to wipe tears from his eyes. Josh kisses the bottom corner of both eyes, pulling back slowly.  
  
"Tyler Joseph, tonight you are absolutely _perfect_ ," Josh whispers. He sees Tyler's Adam's apple bob, and he leans in closer to the brunet. Tyler anxiously grips onto Josh's upper arms, breathing in when both of their noses touch, "I may not know you that well, but teach me. Stay with me tonight," He says, looking right into Tyler's eyes.  
  
Tyler nods, gasping lightly again when Josh tilts his head. His chapped lips meet Josh's, and it's hard to properly kiss in the cold weather. Josh smiles into the kiss, reaching behind Tyler's head to lock his fingers in a tuft of Tyler's hair.   
  
Then, something goes wrong when Tyler squeals, grabbing onto Josh and pulling the red head forward. Both of them slide back down the slide, Tyler groaning when he lands in a foot of snow. Josh hides his laugh with his jacket sleeve, trying to get off of Tyler but still ends up rolling into the snow face first. He hears Tyler begin to cackle, and he leans up from the snow.  
  
It's on when Tyler throws a snowball at him.  
  


**•°•**   
  


Jenna's in the backseat of Lynn's car, waiting for them to park and for Ashley to hop out of the passengers side. When they do, Jenna sits up towards Lynn.  
  
"Thanks for coming over to talk to me. You made my night better," Lynn smiles.   
  
"You're welcome. Well, I should probably get to bed; been a long night," Jenna says. Lynn nods, looking at Jenna for a bit before leaning over and kissing the blonde's cheek. Jenna looks down and grins, and after a moment, she's being handed a strip of paper.  
  
"Call me, please?" Lynn asks. Jenna nods and kisses Lynn's cheek making the brunet giggle.  
  
Jenna thinks even though the beginning of her night sucked, it's become pretty good now. She has a smile on her face while following Ashley to the house.

 

**•°•**

 

After the snowball fight, the two boys started making out after a major snowball attack. Josh pulls Tyler with him along the street, trying to run as fast as they can in a foot of snow. Both boys giggle whenever one trips or makes a funny 'oomph' sound. It would be amusing to anyone who would watch them, thinking that they're just two stupid teenagers when really, they're both grown men.

  
When they reach Josh's home, Josh sees both cars parked and the lights on, "Damn, I forgot I was just visiting," Josh groans. Tyler looks toward him, and Josh knows the question already, "I'm visiting from Los Angeles for a while. Believe me when I say that I don't want to leave here without you," He says.  
  
Tyler smiles, "Well then maybe we should do it teenager style?" He asks. Josh smirks, pulling Tyler towards the back of the house. Both of them climb up ladder-like decoration on the side of the house and get to Josh's window. Josh grabs onto the sill and pushes it up, hitching a leg over and hopping into the dark room.   
  
He helps Tyler into the room, closing the window after and grabbing Tyler's chin, guiding his lips to Tyler's again. Tyler squeaks when he falls back against the bed, and Josh pulls away to put his hand over Tyler's mouth, "No sounds, can you do that for me?" He asks. Tyler nods quickly, whimpering when he hears his belt being unbuckled.  
  
Josh unbuttons Tyler's jeans, grunting when Tyler accidentally kicks him in the face while he tries to get the jeans past the brunet's ankles. Tyler giggles, biting onto his hand to silence it. Josh rolls his eyes, rubbing his hand against his red cheek and flicks Tyler's foot, "Sorry," Tyler whispers with a grin.  
  
"Sure you are," Josh pokes his tongue out, managing to pull the jeans off. He crawls back up Tyler's body, kissing the brunet deeply while running his hands underneath the sweater. Tyler shivers when feeling Josh's still-cold hands graze over his abdomen and chest, breathing deeply when they pull apart so Josh can take off his sweater.   
  
Tyler pouts when Josh goes in for another kiss, tugging on Josh's shirt. Josh chuckles, pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the side. Josh goes in for another kiss then, gasping when feeling Tyler grind his hips upwards. He slides off of Tyler's lap, pushing Tyler's chest so the brunet is laying down fully.   
  
He hooks his fingers around the band of Tyler's boxers and looks up, "May I?" He asks. Tyler nods and breathes in shakily when Josh pulls his boxers down.   
  
Tyler squeezes his eyes shut when he feels fingers wrap around him and begin to move up and down, "Oh fuck," He whines when Josh slides his tongue up his length, then looks down to see the red head wrap his lips around the head, closing his eyes while sucking.   
  
Josh pulls away, glaring at Tyler, "Do you want my parents to walk in and see me giving you a blowjob, Tyler?" He whines childishly. Tyler rolls his eyes, sucking in a sharp breath when Josh goes down again, taking half of him in his mouth. Josh has his hand going up and down where his mouth can't reach, both at a fast pace. He gags loudly when Tyler fucks up into his mouth, glaring at the brunet again and holding his hips down with one hand.  
  
Tyler grunts quietly when Josh slows down his pace. He's only doing it to make Tyler frustrated, so he reaches his hand down and grabs onto Josh's hair harshly making the red head moan. He smirks when Josh pulls off with a pop and pouts, "Can you put that pout around my dick, faster this time?" He asks while fluttering his eyelashes.  
  
"You're mean when you're horny, Jesus," Josh mutters, licking another stripe up Tyler's dick. Tyler locks his fingers in Josh's hair again, but not as harsh this time.   
  
His breath becomes shaky and his thighs begin trembling. There's a warm feeling rising in his abdomen making his lips part and whimper, "Please don't mention Jesus while doing unholy things," He misses Josh's eye roll due to having his eyes clenched shut. Soon his whole body shakes, and he turns his head to bite a pillow to silence his scream as he comes.   
  
Josh doesn't pull off until Tyler is whining and twitching from being too stimulated. He crawls upwards and flops down next to Tyler and takes his pants off. He's hard too, but he's too tired and he won't make Tyler do anything now.   
  
Both lay on their sides with smiles on their faces. Josh leans in, but Tyler pushes him away, scrunching up his nose, "I just came in your mouth, no way," He says. Josh groans and lays on top of Tyler, "Don't make me change my mind about going to Los Angeles with you."  
  
Josh leans up and looks at Tyler happily, "You want to move in with me?"   
  
It's stupid at the moment, but there's still till after Christmas to get to know each other. Both are positive that it'll be a good thing for them.   
  
Tyler presses his nose against Josh's and nods. Josh closes his eyes and smiles, falling asleep soon after.  
  


**•°•**   
  


In the morning, Tyler wakes up with a smile on his face. He feels an arm wrapped around his side and looks to the red head who's sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiles because he has a reason to stay. He smiles because if he didn't go to the bar, he wouldn't be here, but Josh saved him. He smiles because this wonderful human being is his, or at least he thinks so. Maybe they need to know more about each other before becoming boyfriends.  
  
Josh's eyes open slowly after Tyler observes the sleeping boy for a while. The red head smiles and stretches his body over Tyler's, "Good morning," He says. Tyler mumbles out a _"Hi"_  and trails his fingers down Josh's chest.  
  
It's a pretty decent life now, Tyler supposes. He could get used to mornings like these.  
  


**•°•**   
  


It's two days after Christmas and Josh, Tyler, Ashley, Lynn, and Jenna are at the airport.   
  
"Leave my luggage alone!" Tyler snaps at Jenna. Jenna mimics Tyler in a child-like and whiney voice.  
  
"I'm trying to be a nice friend and help!" She spits. Tyler rolls his eyes and snorts because _'nice'_ , _'friend'_ , and _'help'_ , have never been in Jenna's dictionary around Tyler. He pulls his suitcase out of the trunk and walks over to everyone else who looks too amused.   
  
When Jenna stomps over, Lynn wraps her arm around the blonde's shoulders and kisses her cheek, "Would you two stop arguing like little children?" She asks. Tyler scoffs and Jenna turns her head away from Lynn.   
  
All of them walk into the airport when they hear Josh and Tyler's flight being called. Ashley walks up and wraps her arms around Josh, "I'm gonna miss you!" She mumbles into Josh's jacket. Josh hugs her back and spins her around, making the pink haired one laugh. She pulls away and goes over to Tyler, hugging him too.  
  
All of them hung out at Jenna's place on Christmas. Everybody got close to each other except for Tyler and Jenna, but the two of them still snuggled up by the fire pit when they got cold. Josh and Tyler also excused themselves to go to Tyler's empty house and officially have sex.  
  
"Be safe, always use condoms, and message all of us when you get there, including you, Tyler," Ashley instructs, both boys nod and roll their eyes at the second one. Their flight gets called one more time, and the two start walking towards the terminal, "I'm going to be moving to LA real soon, too, Josh," Ashley calls out and grins when Josh turns around and gapes, Tyler smiling and making sure that the red head keeps moving.   
  
When the two have made their way into the plane and are seated, Josh puts his hand out over the arm rest and holds Tyler's hand. They share a kiss before Josh leans his head against Tyler's shoulder to go to sleep, "You're such a lovely _boyfriend_ ," Josh mumbles.  
  
Tyler bites his bottom lip so he doesn't grin too hard, "You're a pretty lovely _boyfriend_ too."  
  
Tyler never expected to find his salvation in a 24/7 bar, but he did, and he will never not be happy about it. Tyler is officially a happy person.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Here's my [Tumblr](http://whatthedun.tumblr.com/). Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
